Blackrose's Sith Chronicles: Darth Plagueis
by Mistress Blackrose
Summary: What if the Rule of Two Lineage had a useful companion who stays young for hundreds of years? This is her story with one of the most interesting Sith Lords who ever lived: Plagueis.
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I own only Blackrose and the story itself. Enjoy! Plz comment!)

Blackrose just stared.

There wasn't even one word she could conjure up after what she has witnessed tonight.

Despite all her years of seeing death and bloodshed countless times in her prolonged life, which was so much that it didn't even phase her anymore since her time with "The Iktotchi", Darth Cognus. Whom was, and is, Darth Zannah's apprentice…or "Rain" as she recalled. She was then taken in by the very first Sith Lord she had ever met, Bane.

But even after all of it…she couldn't believe what just happened.

Darth Plagueis, a Muun with a mechanical breathing mask.

Dead.

Dead by the hands of his apprentice…or... was he?

In all her time that she spent with Plagueis, she'd come to know that he was always fascinated, and determined, to unlock the mysteries of immortality. Blackrose sometimes thought that her existence through the years without aging or dying peaked the Muun's interest further. He always talked to her about the fabled Midi-chlorians, how they make beings Force-sensitive, how they'll speak to you if you learned to quiet your mind...

and how they can be manipulated.

He had researched long and hard in any spare time he had, when he wasn't getting orders from his master. Sometimes she wondered if it was even worth it to spend so much time on a subject that trillions of beings dubbed impossible.

But then again…if it's impossible…why is she still here?

For as long as she could remember, she was brought out of a lab in the nearly destroyed Sith Academy from the Brotherhood of Darkness, led by Skere Kaan.

Apparently, she was an experiment that the Sith were working on to unlock secrets of prolonged youth to be able to create an army of formidable dark side users that would outlast any Jedi. There were several subjects upon this matter. They'd picked up strays of any kind from every corner of the galaxy, her being one of them.

There were dozens of failures that had either been killed or deteriorated in the process. It almost seemed pointless and was nearly shut down. But before that decision was final, the Jedi had invaded the academy and many of the Sith residing there were slaughtered. Only a few escaped and took what they could before fleeing out into the wastelands of Korriban. While most of the research facility was shut down by the Jedi, her bacta tank where she resided, for god knows how long, was still active by an emergency backup generator until she was broken free by a student acolyte by the name of Dessel.

Once she was freed, she didn't know who she was or where she came from. The Sith acolyte has noticed that she hadn't shown any signs of deterioration after all those years. He figured that she was special and he told her that she should come with him. Despite her abrupt awakening, she followed without question. She had thought to herself that she didn't know who she was and had nowhere else to go...

so what was the harm of tagging along with the one who had freed her from her glowing prison?

After their escape, Dessel brought her to his abode in the settlement capital of Korriban on Dreshdae. There, he told her everything that she needed to know.

The galaxy, the planets, the wars, the Jedi and the Sith. Everything was fascinating to her and she was glued to the principles of the Sith.

She asked him that if he is one of the Sith, which was true. He revealed his Sith persona as Darth Bane and then told her his past. As for herself, since she has no memory, she didn't even recall her own name. Bane then thought of her eternal youth. The fact she hadn't aged a day, like a rose that never withered. On that thought, he came up with a name for her...

Blackrose.

She accepted her name with enthusiasm, eager to start a new life. She was also eager to help him on his current situation. Apparently, he has lost his faith in the Brotherhood of Darkness and lost the trust in Skere Kaan, believing him to be a coward, a fool. He believed that there had to be a better way, a better Sith Order to overthrow the Jedi once and for all.

The two the traveled across the galaxy, searching for a rumored Sith holocron; something Bane hoped would give him some answers to create a better order. Finally, they managed to track it down in The Temple of the Ancients on planet Lehon, also known as Rakata Prime. Bane was sure they'd find it there, for he sensed strong Dark Side auras within the sub-levels of the temple.

Sure enough, the fabled holocron was there. Blackrose was in awe once Bane activated its contents and studied Darth Revan's teachings before the holocron slowly died out. With the knowledge acquired and burning determination, Bane with Blackrose in tow, started to head back where they were encountered by a fellow Sith and former instructor, Darth Kas'im. After his failed attempts to persuade Bane to return to the Brotherhood of Darkness, the two Sith engaged in a vicious duel. Blackrose was watching in fear, but also in morbid fascination as Bane gains the upper hand and strike down upon the Twi'lek, but at the cost of the entrance of the Temple of Ancients to collapse, preventing any more beings to enter.

Since then, Bane was able to conjure up the perfect plan to bring down Skere Kaan, and became the new leader and organize a new Sith Order, with Blackrose by his side. It was successful…however, it wasn't enough, for the Brotherhood had always been plagued by constant fighting one another for power. That is when he'd instituted the fabled 'Rule of Two', where there can only be two Sith, only he made an exception with Blackrose, much to her relief. He took in a human woman who was strong with the dark side as his apprentice…that's when Blackrose met Darth Zannah.

It had been ten years since the fall of Skere Kaan, when Bane decided to create a Sith holocron, for which he'd be able to pass down his knowledge to future generations of the Sith. To do that, the trio headed deep into the core of the planet Tython to locate the holocron of an ancient dark changeling, Belia Darzu.

Unfortunately, their actions were tracked by the Jedi, who learned of their existence and sent some of their warriors to dispose of them.

The Jedi and the Sith confront one another and fight to the death. The Sith were the victors, but Bane was greatly wounded. Blackrose was fearful for his life, for she was grateful to him freeing her from the abandoned labs. Zannah took him to planet Ambria where she convinced and Blackrose begged to the healer Caleb, to help him. But Caleb refused, and also secretly notified the Jedi Order of their presence. So Zannah had no choice but to use her powers to drive his assistant, Darovit, insane and willing to do her bidding. She then killed Caleb and hid Blackrose, Bane, and herself when a nearly conscious Sith Lord warned her of Caleb's betrayal.

Once the Jedi arrived, the crazed assistant claimed to be the Sith they were looking for and was killed. It had been a decade later when Bane told Blackrose that he thought that Zannah wasn't strong and worthy enough to carry on the mantle of Sith Master. He then secretly began to research to prolonging his own life, fueled by the fact that Blackrose hadn't aged a day since he first freed her. He discovered a way of transferring his essence to another body. The secret could be found on planet in a holocron of an ancient Lord, Darth Andeddu.

Blackrose wanted to come along, but Bane ordered to stay with his apprentice.

She was upset because of his decision, but she had little choice to disobey. Bane had been gone for quite a while, more than he proposed when he'd return, which worried her. To make matters worse, Zannah informed her that he was ambushed and captured by a group of assassins, hired by Caleb's daughter for revenge. They both ventured to Doan, where they found out where Bane was being held. After the trouble they went through, they managed to find him, but the reunion was not what Blackrose had in mind. Both master and apprentice argued that Bane had betrayed the Rule of Two by abandoning her to find another apprentice. Finding out that he had lost his lightsaber, she attacked him. Blackrose was a bit torn from this.

She felt like that he practically abandon both Zannah and herself. The two Sith Lords fought viciously, but it ended in a draw with Bane escaping from them and headed to Ambria. When the two persued him, they discover of his new apprentice, an Iktotchi, who are one of the assassins who captured Bane. He sees that she has potential in the Force he believes is greater than Zannah's and plans to have over his last, Darth Cognus. Enraged, Zannah engaged her master in one last duel on the dunes of the planet. Blackrose only watched as the apprentice had gained the upper hand, and strike down on the master.

While Zannah swelled with pride at her victory of becoming the master. Blackrose was immediately at Bane's side. Even though she felt upset for Bane leaving her, she still couldn't feel hate against the one who took her in. Bane was still alive, but not for long. When she questioned him of his motives of having a new apprentice, he answered that he never intended to leave her behind. He'd only meant to come back for her once he found a replacement for Zannah. He told her that she was useful, and would be for future generations of the Sith.

For it is her destiny.

With that, Darth Bane has passed on, leaving her with Darth Zannah and her new apprentice, Cognus. Ever since that night, she was the companion in the Rule of Two Sith Lord line. She was the companion of Cognus's apprentice, Darth Millennial the human mutant, the cybernetic Twi-lek, Darth Gean, and finally to Plagueis…until now.

She knew that his apprentice, Sidious, was special ever since she met him on a peaceful planet named Naboo. Apparently, so did Plagueis as he took him in when he was only seventeen years old when he was originally named Sheev Palpatine. That was a very memorable time. He was more intuitive and deviously clever, more so than any Sith Lord she had met before, which interested her greatly.

She knew that sooner or later Sidious will be the death of his Muun Master, but still it was unexpected…to kill him in his sleep. To think it was many years since the death of Plagueis' master, Tenebrous in the caves of planet Bal'demnic, yet it seems like it was only yesterday. In fact, the Muun's death is taking her back in her memories…

All the way back to the very day Plagueis became the new Sith Master.


	2. Chapter 1: Fatal Spelunking

(New chapter! BTW, this story is edited by my dear friend. Shadowhunter625 Give her a big hand!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or the Darth Plagueis book. Only Blackrose and altered story. Enjoy!)

Bal'demnic, the Outer Rim's Auril sector. This wasn't that much of a popular to most in the galaxy. The only sentient beings who inhabit in it are reptilian, whom not very fond of outsiders...or one another for that matter. The only interest of the planet is to a few xenobiologists and cartographers. But to Darth Tenebrous, the Bith Master of Plagueis, was another story.

"Darth Bane would appreciate our efforts," the Bith said to his apprentice as they stood beside one another in the caves.

Blackrose, on the other hand, wasn't listening. She was too focused on the beautiful crystalline walls with childlike wonder. Her fascination could get her into trouble at times, for one time she had almost touch the glowing red of the Sith's lightsaber. After a stern scolding, she learned now to only look with her eyes, not with her hands.

"Darth Bane's early years. Carrying on the ancestral business as it were," Plagueis replied through his transpirator mask. The three of them are currently wearing environmental suits that protected them from the intense heat and poisonous gases. As beautiful the caves and its growing crystals are, they are also dangerous. Tenebrous' tone turned into disapproval from that statement. "Bane's seminal years," he corrected.

Plagueis said nothing, inwardly sighing. Even after all these years, his master still had to find fault in everything he said. He brushes it off though. For it is one of the principles of Sith training: to find fault in everything.

"What more appropriate way for us to close the circle than by mimicking ourselves into the warp and weft of the tapestry he created?" Tenebrous went on.

Blackrose caught that, but didn't say anything herself. She remembered that Darth Bane told her that he used to mine on cortosis when he was in his youthful years on Apatros long before he embraced the dark side. Since his death by Zannah, he became more and more revered and legendary as hundreds of years passed. _Indeed,_ she thought, _what more appropriate place than this to complete the circle?_

What accompanied them is a short stubby terddroid who is in charge of monitoring the process of a mining probe which is about to drill in the cortoris ore in the deep dark shaft. It is lucky for them that neither the Jedi Order or the Republic Senate knew of the valuable material, otherwise it would fall into the wrong hands.

Finally after a few moments, the terddroid swiveled toward the trio. "Based on the data I am receiving," it intoned, "eighty-two percent of the ore is capable of being purified into weapons-grade cortosis shield."

Both Plagueis and Blackrose turned to Tenebrous who nodded in satisfaction. "The percentage is consistent with what I was told to expect."

"By whom, Master?" Plagueis asked.

"Of no consequence," Tenebrous replied.

Blackrose couldn't help but feel curious. "Can't you tell us?"

"In due time, Blackrose."

Tenebrous turned to the terddroid. "Instruct the probe to evaluate the properties of the secondary lode."

The screen attached to its head displays a map of the probe's movements, the graphic analysis, and penetrating scans far above the magma chamber.

"The probe is running an analysis," the droid updated.

The probe starts to drill, it sounds of progress echoing throughout the caves. Blackrose began to focus on the shining crystals but did a double take when the drilling suddenly ended.

"Why has it stopped?" the Bith asked before the Muun could.

"The Em-Two unit informs me that it has discovered a pocket of gas directly beneath the new borehole," the terddroid responded. "I'm sorry to report, sirs, that the gas is a highly combustible variant of lethane. The Em-Two unit predicts that the heat generated by its hydraulic jacks will ignite an explosion of significant magnitude."

Blackrose's eyes widened a little at the information. It was a rather scary prospect to think about.

Tenebrous became suspicious. "The original report made no mention of lethane."

The terddroid pivoted to face the Bith. "I know nothing of that, sir. But the Em-Two unit is quite insistent. What's more, my corroborates the fact that it is not unusual to find pockets of lethane in close proximity to the cortosis ore."

"Well then, why the report would say that there is no lethane in the first place?" Blackrose asked, getting confused.

"Questions for later," Plagueis said, then turned to the droid. "Query the probe about excavating around the lethane pocket."

"The Em-Two unit recommends employing that very strategy, sir. Shall I order it to proceed?"

The Muun turned to the Bith who nodded.

"Task the probe to proceed," he ordered.

Blackrose stared down the dank shaft. "I have a bad feeling about this," she quietly murmured to herself.

When the drilling recommences, Plagueis examined the display screen for a quick moment before saying, "Tell the probe to stop."

"Why are you interfering?" Tenebrous hissed as he stepped forward, Blackrose sort of wondering the same thing.

"The map indicates a larger concentration of lethane in the probe's drilling path" Plagueis replied, gesturing to the screen.

"Which would result in a larger explosion if it's breached?" Blackrose asked, increasing worry in her voice.

"Yes."

"…I was afraid of that."

"You're correct sir," the terddroid said. "I will order the unit to halt all activity."

But…the probe didn't stop.

Blackrose started to panic. "Okay, why is it not stopping?"

"Droid," the Munn snapped. "Did the probe acknowledge your order?"

"No, sir. The Em-Two is not responding."

Tenebrous stiffened. "Is it still within range?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then run a communications diagnostic."

"I have, sir, and all systems are normal. The unit's inability to respond-" the droid went silent for a moment before it continued. "The unit's refusal to respond appears to be deliberate."

"Deactivate it, at once!" The Bith ordered. "And you, stop pacing!" he ordered Blackrose who was walking in small, quick circles.

The drilling slowed, even stopping for a moment before resuming its journey downwards into the rock.

"The Em-Two unit has overridden my command," the terddroid said.

"Impossible."

"Clearly not, sir. In fact, it is highly probable that the unit is executing a deep-seated subroutine that escaped earlier notice."

Plagueis glanced at his master. "Who procured the probe?"

"As you said: questions for later. The probe is about to breach the pocket."

Both of the Sith Lords quickly went to the edge of the shaft, pulling off their gloves and pointing their hands down at the darkness. Blue lightning speared from their fingertips and onto the probe, trying to stop it from hammering any further...but to no avail.

"How can it keep going after all that?!" Blackrose shouted.

"It's the ore," Tenebrous announced. "There's too much resistance here."

"I'll go down," Plagueis said, getting ready to jump in the pit.

Blackrose was about to object to his decision when Tenebrous held him back, much to her relief.

"This can wait. We're returning to the grotto," the Bith said.

"Good idea," Blackrose said, eager to leave before the cave went ablaze from the upcoming explosion.

Plagueis was hesitant for a moment, but sighed. "As you say, Master."

Tenebrous then turned to the terddroid. "Continue your attempts to deactivate the unit"

"I will sir. To do that, however, I will need to remain here."

"What of it?"

"Should I fail in my efforts, the ensuing explosion will surely result in my destruction."

Blackrose became solemn, but both she and Plagueis understood.

"You've been useful droid," the muun said.

"Thank you, sir."

Tenebrous scowled at the two. "Don't waste your breath."

Blackrose silently scoffed to herself from that remark and was nearly knocked over by the Bith's swiftness. Plagueis grabbed her hand and immediately dashed after him, which almost painfully yanked her arm out of her socket. As they retraced their path through the crystalline tunnels, Blackrose silently thought to herself that Tenebrous seemed scared, which is a surprise since he hardly showed any fear. Something was definitely up…but what?

After ten meters, the Bith ducked under an outcropping, but went upright a little too quickly. He accidently hit his shoulder off a rough rock, hard enough to scrape through his suit and no doubt into his skin.

"Master, allow me to lead," Plagueis offered in haste when the two reached up to him. It would be a better idea for him to lead, Blackrose thought, for Muuns naturally have better vision in the dark, keen sense of direction and more agile.

However, that's not the case when Tenebrous brushed him off. "Be mindful of your place!" he hissed.

 _Ungrateful_ …Blackrose growled in her head as the Bith straightened himself up and bolted off again...but when they came to the fork of the tunnels, he took the wrong way.

"This way, Master," Plagueis called out from the other tunnel, but Tenebrous paid no heed. They had no choice but to follow in the wrong path.

The trio went further and further through the tunnels as they started to open up in larger areas of the caverns. Hawk-bats slept peacefully from their roosts, undisturbed by the Sith's movements. They started to see natural light of the very entrance to the tunnel and into the grotto. Blackrose began to feel relieved that they'll make it…but they were a moment too late.

The explosion ignited from far below and it quickly caught up with them. Blackrose could hear the wailing of the droid and the scorching wind roaring throughout the caverns, roasting the startled hawk-bats alive and shaking the stalagmites hard enough to break them loose.

What was worse is a massive fireball was heading their way.

Tenebrous whipped around and used the Force to block off the roaring fire while Plagueis dove headfirst down on the ground, pulling Blackrose along with him. They did it just in time, for the giant rocks started to rain down upon them and ruining their starship that sat at the entrance.

"Master!" Plagueis shouted as he went up to his feet and called on the Force to hold the rocks in midair.

Tenebrous turned around to support Plagueis' intent, but the fireball started to scorch his back and forcing him into the grotto. The caverns continue to shake and suddenly a fissure began to form over top of Tenebrous, and the Bith was too distracted of holding off the rocks over their ship.

Now Blackrose sees why Tenebrous was afraid earlier…

He was meant to die here.

By Plagueis.

The muun threw the rocks he was holding right towards his own Master. There were so many, that the Bith was buried. After a few moments, the cave finally settled from the explosion.

Plagueis then carefully tread through the rocks while Blackrose followed. There they found Tenebrous, head cracked open and chest pierced by a sharp stalagmite.

"Master," Plagueis said as he removed his and the Bith's respirators while Blackrose pawed at some of the stones as she attempts to relive him of the crushing weight.

"Stop, both of you," Tenebrous rasped. "You're going to need all the strength you'll get."

Even though it was all part of muun's plan, Blackrose offered," I can get help. There should be time to-"

"I'm dying, Blackrose. There's only time for that."

"I did all that I could, master," Plagueis said, but the Bith interrupted him.

"To be strong in the Force is one thing. But to believe oneself to be all-powerful is to invite catastrophe. Remember, that even in the ethereal realm we inhabit, the unforeseen can occur." Tenebrous coughed, then continued. "Better this way, perhaps, than to perish at your hand."

 _Ouch…_ Blackrose thought as muun scowled a bit, but seemed to pay no mind to it. "Who supplied the mining probe, Master?" he asked.

"Subtext," Tenebrous answered. "Subtext Mining."

Blackrose's eyes narrowed. She should've known. She thought that they weren't that trustworthy. If only Tenebrous had mentioned it earlier, she would've said something to prevent this from happening…but alas, it would greatly disappoint Plagueis.

The muun nodded. "I will avenge you."

"Will you?"

"Of course."

The Bith was silent for a moment, then shifted as little as he could to his apprentice. "You are fated to bring the Sith imperative to fruition, Plagueis. It falls to you to bring the Jedi Order to its knees and to save the rest of the galaxy's sentinents from themselves."

 _Just as Bane wanted,_ Blackrose thought.

"But I need to warn you…" Tenebrous rasped, but fell silent.

"Warn me about what, Master?" the muun asked, as he attempts to peer in the Bith's mind.

Tenebrous' oval eyes shone a dim ring of yellow inside and suddenly grabbed Plagueis by the collar of his suit. "You!"

The Muun pried himself away from his grip and smirked. "Yes, Master, your death comes at my bidding. You said yourself that perpetuation with purpose is the way to victory, and so it is. Go to your grave knowing that you are last of the old order, the vaunted Rule of Two, and that the new order begins now and will for a thousand years remain in my control."

Tenebrous coughed up spittle and blood. "Then for the last time, I call you apprentice. I applaud your skillful use of surprise and misdirection. Perhaps I was wrong to think you have not stomach for it."

"The Dark Side guided me, Tenebrous. You sensed it, but your lack of faith in me clouded your thoughts."

 _Just like when Bane didn't have much faith in Zannah,_ Blackrose reminisces in interest. _History is repeating itself over again._

The Bith nodded to Plagueis' statement. "Even before we came in Bal'demnic."

"And yet we came."

"Because we were fated to." Tenebrous paused before he continued in alarm. "But wait! The ship-"

"Yeah…about that…" Blackrose spoke out when she turned to face the smoking crushed heap under huge boulders.

"Crushed," the Muun simply said. "As you are."

The Bith's tone suddenly took on a much angrier tone. "You've risked everything to undo me! The entire future of the Sith! My instincts about you prove correct, after all!"

Plagueis leaned away from him, expressionless, but Blackrose could tell that he was not amused from the outburst.

"We'll find our way home, Tenebrous, as will you," he said finally. With a chopping motion of one hand, he snapped the Bith's neck with a sickening crunch.

Tenebrous was then only rendered paralyzed and unconscious, but not dead…yet.

Blackrose watched as Plagueis observed his dying master with interest.

Once again, the Muun was studying the nature of midi-chlorians. She noticed that he has a habit of not immediately killing off his enemies, but to make them die as slowly as possible.

When she questioned him why, he told with her about the history and the purpose of midi-chlorians. He told her that he was determined to learn the secrets of the molecular beings, and also learn how to control them.

She wondered if the Jedi studied the same subject where they were. She and Plagueis encountered them countless times in the Muun's life, thankfully without arousing suspicion, but Plagueis never had a chance to study the dying process of one...

Blackrose snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that the Bith's chest had stopped rising and falling…

Darth Tenebrous had died...


	3. Chapter 2: Journey through Bal'Demnic

(Made by yours truly and Edited by Shadowhunter625

Enjoy and plz Review!)

It had been more than half an hour since Tenebrous had died. Plagueis was still observing the corpse while Blackrose watched.

 _Another Sith Lord gone…_ She thought before she noticed that the muun's tunic, on his lower back, was turning red.

Red from his own blood.

"Sir, you're hurt!" She cried out, ready to help the new Sith Lord.

"Pay no mind to it," Plagueis replied. "It's just a scratch."

"Are you kidding? You're nearly bleeding to death!"

"I'll be fine."

"Well, at least let me bind it for you," she insisted, ripping off a sizable strip of cloth from her shirt.

The muun only sighed. "Fine," he said, pulling up his tunic for her.

Blackrose carefully wrapped the cloth around the open gash in the gray flesh. It stopped the bleeding for the most part.

"It'll have to do until we get that fixed," she informed.

"Quite." Plagueis stood up, walking towards the crushed heap that was Darth Tenebrous' priceless starship, inspecting the damage.

 _It's too bad that the Bith is dead_ , Blackrose thought, for he had been more experienced in fixing machines.

"So…what now?" was all Blackrose could think to ask.

"We find a way back to Muunilinst. But first…" Plagueis said as he concentrates on the Force, lifting gigantic slabs of rock off the cockpit of the ship.

He then tries to unlock the hatch, but it was jammed from the impact. However, after a few Force blows, he managed to blast it open.

He jumps in, grabbing what remained of the supplies they had brought for the journey. This including a couple of comlinks, his lightsaber, and a change of clothes for the both of them.

"Change into these," he said as he threw the spare black shirt and worn pants to the girl, and then focused on erasing all the memory from the navicomputer.

Blackrose quickly changed, as did the one beside her. Plagueis slipped out of his environmental suit and bloody tunic into an over shirt, dark trousers, lightweight boots and a hooded robe. He attached both his and his dead master's lightsaber to his belt and activated his comlink. It projects a holomap of the planet. Being that there were very few satellites in orbit, it didn't show much of the global positioning system, but Plagueis learned all he need to know of the surrounding area from what he had.

Blackrose had taken one final look around before reporting back to Plagueis. "I checked everything else, sir. No one would ever suspect anything else than an accident."

The Muun nodded. "Good. Let's be off."

With that, the two went off into the wilderness, the daylight brimming over the horizon.

* * *

The scorching sun beat down on the two as they surveyed the land around them. Azure ocean waves constantly splashed at the coastline, islands hidden among the mist, and rugged cliffs close to the shore.

"So, how far to nearest space port?" Blackrose asked, tugging at the collar of her shirt.

Plagueis looked again at his comlink. "About a few hundred kilometers. We should be able to reach it in a day or two."

Blackrose sighed in exasperation.

"We must be quick, for we have a bit more than a standard week before the gathering on Sojourn."

"Yeah, I remember."

It was a big event for the Intergalactic Banking Clan on Muunilinst, and since Plagueis was the current public official and head of Damask Holdings, he was required to be there. If he didn't, it would leave a gaping hole in the Muun's highly regarded reputation.

She couldn't help but feel a bit worried about getting there in time. Especially since the route to the space port crossed paths with a village of the reptilian indigenes, whom did not especially favor foreigners.

Nevertheless, they need to get moving.

Plagueis once again grabbed the girl's hand, starting to walk. Slowly at first, but became gradually faster that they were almost a blur to the eyes of wildlife.

They made a few stops along the way, observing the Kon'me species fisherman landing catches upon the ocean and even the footprints they left behind.

When night fell, however, their journey got unpleasant. Clouds of bloodthirsty insects swarmed around them all through the night. Blackrose constantly swatted at them, hoping they would leave her alone. Plagueis, on the other hand, ignored them. He just let them feast and didn't pay attention to the bites.

The constant buzzing was also irritating to the human's ears, even when she tried to focus on the calming sounds of the drumming sea waves and the whispering of the wind.

Just when Blackrose was getting exhausted and about to lose her patience with the bugs, Plagueis had the both of them take refuge in a shallow cave.

Blackrose gathered enough tall grass to make a soft make-shift bed, making one for Plagueis too. However, said Muun was gazing out the opening in the near morning mist.

He probably had a lot on his mind since his murder of his master...but surely he should get some rest.

"You turning in?" she gently asked.

The Muun said nothing.

When she was about to repeat the question, Plagueis spoke with a hint of finality. "Go to sleep."

Blackrose sighed inwardly and settled into the grass pile. She watched the blue scaled beings throwing their catch nets in the water for sizable hauls of fish, or paddling in their boats beyond the cave opening.

Sleep slowly began to lull her, but she kept awake by only one thought. Would Plagueis be the one to complete their mission to wipe the Jedi out of existence…or will a future Sith Lord accomplish the task? She occasionally envied the patience of the lineage had throughout the decades, and wondered if their goal would ever become a reality…or if it would remain a morbid fantasy.

Could the Sith become any more powerful to prevail? She hoped so. It almost seemed to her that they weren't making any progress at times.

She had to stop her troubled thoughts. She trusted Plagueis. He's an extraordinary being, fitting to accept the title of Lord. She's sure he'd think of something.

With all that settled in the recesses of her mind, she finally gave into slumber's embrace.

* * *

Blackrose's skin was getting quite itchy from the new clouds of insects buzzing about. She was almost constantly scratching. Plagueis' wound was not doing so well, either, it was swollen since she had checked it. Hopefully she'd find some sort of medical supplies to reduce it at some point.

For their breakfast, Blackrose had to sneak in one of the native's houses and steal eggs. Plagueis, on the other hand, resorted to bats and dead fish that washed up on the black sand.

They'd been running for miles, perspiration running down their faces, exhausted from lack of proper nutrition. It had already gotten evening once again. But, finally, Plagueis had spotted their destination on the horizon. Artificial lights glimmering upon the cliff in the darkness. It was where the elite and rich of the planet live…and no doubt there was a spaceport.

"Finally!" Blackrose nearly shouted as she herself saw it, relieved that they'd finally get off of this planet.

Plagueis put the cowl of his cloak over his head. "Stay close, and keep quiet."

The girl nodded, the two rushing off toward their salvation. Warehouses, cantinas, hangers and other cubicle buildings littered their surroundings when they arrived. Many offworlders conversed and weaved around the two they made their way around. Now, they needed to find a ship to use to get back to Muunilinst. Any ship would do Blackrose thought, stopping in front of each vessel she saw. Plagueis didn't pay much heed, to her annoyance.

After an hour of searching, the Muun stopped in front of one particular ship. It seemed to be a half a century old, but in still very good condition. Its size told them it was a cargo ship, along with its broad doors, narrow fantail and an undermount cockpit.

After a minute of observing, Plagueis made his way to the spaceport authority building. Lucky for them, the lazy Kon'me guards were sleeping on duty. The Muun then located the registrars office on the second floor with a view of the entire landing zones.

They both found an antique comp that was sitting upon a desk in the private office. Plagueis set aside his comlink and, with ease, spliced in the network in search for information of the freighter ship that the Muun had taken interest in.

It, as every other ship, had a name. The Woebegone

The network informs them that it's scheduled to launch the coming morning, it being full of fresh sea life from Bal'Demnic. It also tells of its crew of, including a droid and its Togruta captain named Ellin Lah. The only good news it could offer that the ship's destination is planet Ithor, which is located on the far side of Hydian Way.

That wasn't a bad detour. It's not so far from Muunilinst and, with some persuasion, maybe the Muun could get the crew to take them.

"So, we're taking that one?" Blackrose asked as Plagueis removed all evidence of their intrusion.

"It appears so," Plagueis replied. "Get ready, Blackrose. The Woebegone is waiting for us."


	4. Chapter 3: Woebegone

(Enjoy and plz comment! :D)

Blackrose shivers miserably from the coolant in the cargo bay both she and Plagueis had stowed away in. Plagueis had found a way inside the Woebegone without alerting the anti-intrusion sys by having them come in with the last of the cargo of freshly killed sea creatures.

What surprised her is how she is held up against the intense cold. Plagueis had no problem, for not only the Force kept him from freezing, but his anatomy is more complex than a human's.

"I-I-I c-can't believe…th-that we're st-st-stowing away in a f-f-freezer!" Blackrose stuttered, not being able to stop her lips from trembling.

"Stop complaining," Plagueis replied. "It's the only way inside. Frankly, I'm surprised of your current condition. Humans would normally freeze to a dangerous level by staying in here for this long. You'd as be stiff as an icicle by now…and yet you're not."

Blackrose's expression showed a faint flicker of surprise. Apparently, he was right. She would've been frozen by now, but her body was still in a safe level of temperature. Why is that? she wondered. Could it be that she has some special abilities of her own? She never thought she had the Force, and neither did the past Sith Lords ever see any of that sort of potential within her either.

She then thought of the time when Bane had freed her from the labs of Korriban. Since she had been experimented on, she wondered if they altered her body in more ways than one. It certainly did with her age, but what if it made her body more complex? Or perhaps, nearly indestructible?

She shuddered to think of what exactly kinds of experiments that the Academy had performed on her. Strangely, she felt a little grateful. She has a thirst for adventure, eager to travel across the galaxy to see different planets, beings, and the vast array of things the universe has to offer. Being the companion of the Rule of Two line of Sith Lords certainly granted her wish for nearly a millennium, and yet there is so much more to discover.

"Blackrose," Plagueis said, snapping the girl out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"When we return to Muunilinst, I must have a sample of your blood. I want to see if I can uncover the secret of your unchanging body."

Blackrose was a bit taken aback, but nodded. The muun seemed to be the only Sith Lord in hundreds of years to be interested in her and her condition. He never had a chance to accomplish the task when he was apprenticed to Tenebrous. It excited her just a bit, for she too was curious of the answer behind her mystery.

Suddenly, their surroundings shook a bit and they heard the whirring of the hyperdrive starting up.

"Seems we're launching off," Plagueis said.

Blackrose sighed. "This captain and her crew is going to find out we're here sooner or later."

"I know. But it is inevitable."

Blackrose only clutched onto a crate while the ship prepared to jump into hyperspace. In the next few seconds, the entire cargo bay shook when the ship made the jump. When she thought it was safe to let go now, she settled back onto soft pile of defrosting tail fins.

Neither said anything for the next ten minutes. That is, until they heard the activation click of the cargo bay camera at a top corner of the room. It swiveled around until it caught sight of the two, lens focusing.

They had been discovered.

After a moment, both of them heard footsteps coming toward the door of the cargo bay. Plagueis remained calm while Blackrose inhaled sharply in nervousness of what's to come.

The door slid open, and in came a female Togruta, no doubt the captain, a muscular male Zabrak, a mottled Klatooinian, and Aqualish and a Kaleesh, who smelled pretty awful...at least to Blackrose. All of them were carrying blasters, some of the beings had them primed for fire and aimed at the both Plagueis and Blackrose.

"You're not listed on the shipping manifest, strangers," the Togruta started as she came forward to the two.

Plagueis only made a calming gesture. "We confess to be stowaways, Captain."

Ellin Lah pointed to the open container of dead sea creatures. "How did you two survive in there?"

"Those sea creatures make a comfortable bed."

The Zabrak suddenly surged forward in anger. "Those creatures are how we make our living, Muun. And now, they're not worth a karking credit!"

Blackrose only swallowed when Plagueis locked eyes with him. "We apologize for spoiling some of your cargo."

"The coolant," Ellin Lah said more harshly, "How did you survive that?"

"We Muun have three hearts," Plagueis answered, crossing his legs. "Two of them are under voluntary control, so I was able to keep my blood circulating and my body temperature close to normal."

The Torgruta then turned to Blackrose. "And you?"

Blackrose stiffened and quickly pondered over for an excuse before she replied. "I guess I'm just lucky."

The Captain took in those words with a suspicious look on her face.

"Speaking of blood," the Aqualish said, who came closer and pointed to Plagueis, "You're leaking some."

Both looked to where he was pointing and noticed the congealed blood that had covered some of the sea creature bodies.

"The result of an unfortunate accident. But thank you for noticing," Plagueis replied.

The Togruta captain only stared at the Muun. "We have a medical droid. I'll have it take a look at your injury."

"That's very kind of you, captain."

"We can see a human doing something like this…" the Kaleesh said, then gestured to Plagueis. "But, you're a long way from the Braxant Run. Also the last species we'd expect to find stowing away in a cargo container."

Plagueis nodded in agreement. "I can imagine."

"Kon'meas Spaceport has passenger flights to Bimmisaari," the Zabrak put in. "You two couldn't wait…or are you out of credits?"

"To be honest, we both wish to avoid common spaceways."

The Togruta and the Zabrak exchanged a glance.

"Are you fugitives? Wanted?" the captain asked.

Blackrose shook her head while Plagueis said. "We do, however, value our privacy."

"Well you might," the Aqualish said. "But you have to admit-" he pointed at the bloody, defrosting cargo. "This undermines your credibility some."

"What brought you to Bal'Demnic, Muun? And with a human?" The Klatooinian asked before Plagueis could speak.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge the nature of my activities."

"Banking Clan investments," the Klatooinian sneered. "Or lawyering. And would the human be a prodigy of yours? That's all the Muuns do, Captain."

Blackrose frowned. "You do realize that's stereotyping, right?" she said before Plagueis silently chastises her.

Ellin Lah turned to Plagueis. "Is he right?"

The Muun only shrugged. "Not all of us are bankers and lawyers. No more than all Togrutas are pacifists."

"Be better for you if you were a financial wizard to avoid _being jettisoned from our ship_." the Zabrak threatened.

Blackrose shrunk back as Plagueis eyed Ellin Lah. "Captain, I appreciate that you and your crew have many questions about us. But perhaps for the sake of simplicity, the three of us could speak privately for a moment." When the Togruta hesitated, he quickly added. "Strictly in the interest of facilitating an agreement."

She looked at everyone for a moment then nodded. "I won't be long," she said. "But keep us on vid anyway."

The Zabrak shot the stowaways with a warning look. "If you are long, we'll be on them."

Once the rest of the crew left and it was only the three of them, Plagueis started. "Thank you, Captain."

Lah only scowled. "Enough with the polite jabber. Who are you two? And why didn't you leave Bal'Demnic aboard whatever craft brought you here?"

Blackrose almost about to say an almost true story about happened to their ship, but kept silent as Plagueis sighed. "Before we go into any of that, suppose we asses the present situation squarely. We've stowed away aboard your vessel in the hope of arranging quick passage to Muunilinst."

Blackrose amusingly took notice of while Plagueis speaking in Basic, he pronounced the word 'Muunilinst' with the second _n_ silent.

"Fortunately for the three of us," he continued, "I'm in a position to reward you handsomely for transport- and of course I'll cover the cost of whatever precious cargo we've ruined. You need only quote a reasonable price and the deal can be concluded. I assure you, Captain, that I am a Muun of my word."

Blackrose hoped that the captain will be settled with that, but the Togruta's eyes narrowed. "Leaving aside your identities for the moment- you know, the important things- your onward passage is a matter I'll have to take up with the crew."

Both Plagueis and Blackrose blinked in confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand. You are the Woebegone's captain, are you not?" the Muun asked.

"We're equals aboard this ship," Lah replied. "I don't make any major decisions without at least hearing everyone out- whether those decisions involve the cargo we transport or where we deliver it. And while you're trying to make up your mind whether I'm noble or simply foolish, let me add that I don't care what you think of the arrangements. As you said, it's the situation."

Plagueis only smiled. "In that case, Captain, we await the results of the summit."

Lah relaxed a bit. "You both are going to have to sit tight in the meantime."

"Take as much time as needed. The closer we get to Ithor, the closer we are to home."

The Togruta was starting to walk away but when Plagueis said that, she stopped suddenly. She turned over her shoulder. "How do you know we're bound to Ithor?"

"The same way we know your name is Ellin Lah,"

When the Togruta looked a bit alarmed, the Muun continued. "I'm not a telepath, Captain Lah. After we selected your ship from among those on the field, I sliced into Bal'Demnic's spaceport network."

Lah kept her eyes on Plagueis. "Why the _Woebegone_ , then?"

"I don't gamble, Captain, unless I know that the odds of winning are on my side."

Lah snorted. "That's not gambling," she said before finally leaving the room.

Blackrose sighed heavily when the two were alone, but then Plagueis nudged her. She faces him in question until he signals the door the Togruta went through with his head.

Blackrose understood.

She stood up and quietly went out of the cargo bay, following the Captain all the way to the main room of the ship where the rest of the crew was waiting.

Very carefully, took a different path and found an inactive vent that connects to the main room. She snuck in and peered through the holes that surveyed the area and its crew. By first glance, she can see that the crew is feeling uneasy by her and Plagueis' intrusion on their ship.

"When have you ever known a Muun to do that?" the Zabrak said, breaking the silence.

"When have you ever known a Muun, period?" the Klatooinian asked back.

The Zabrak snorted. "All right, then, when have you ever _heard_ about a Muun doing that?"

Before anyone else could answer they turned as one to the direction of their captain entering in the room, her expression clearly disturbed though she tried her best to hide it.

"So?" the Zabrak asked the captain, coming to his feet.

Ellin Lah explained of what had transpired between her and Plagueis while Blackrose listened carefully. She noted that neither of the stowaways would provide their personal details or even their names, that they only wanted is transport to Muunilinst which is well known as the home planet for the InterGalactic Banking Clan.

"What's your gut telling you about them, Captain?" the Kaleesh said with his pointed ears twitching.

The Togruta glanced back to the door which leads to the cargo bay where Plagueis is waiting. "The Muun is as slick as they come, and used to getting his way." Blackrose had to agree with that statement, but a bit worried when she continued. "And that girl seems a bit strange…But either we take them back to Bal'demnic- and put our cargo at risk- or we drop them at our first stop and make them someone else's problem."

"Or we just jettison them by now," the Klatooinian growled.

Blackrose panicked a bit before Lah shook her head. "We don't know they didn't tell someone on Bal'demnic that they were stowing away. And if they did, their disappearance could put us in serious muck."

"What's it going to be, then?" the Zabrak said, starting to get a little impatient.

"I think we should get them off our hands as soon as possible."

The Klatooinian and the Aqualish exchange glances and back to their captain. "You don't want to even discuss coming up with a price for passage?"

"I've never been on the Braxant Run," she replied. "Have any of you?"

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Are they willing to cover the cost of the spoiled cargo?" the Kaleesh asked.

"He said they would."

"Then maybe we take them to Ithor," the pointed-eared reptilian being went on. "If they prove to be cooperative passengers, we could consider taking them all the way to Muunilinst. Certainly wouldn't hurt to get familiar with that corner of space."

Blackrose grinned at that perspective and was eager for it to go through with the rest. Unfortunately...that wasn't the case.

"I don't know," Lah said, biting her lower lip.

"I'll go one step further," the Aqualish said. "I mean, this Muun along with that human could be a jackpot that's fallen right into our laps. Weren't you just saying that no bank would ever grant us a loan against the Woebegone? Well, Muunilinst _is_ the bank, and this Muun can provide all the collateral we'll ever need."

"Our reward for years of leading clean lives," the Kaleesh added.

Blackrose took back what she thought, frowning. She does not like where this is going.

The Togruta stared at the two. "Meaning what? We hold them for ransom?"

The Aqualish drew back a bit. "We don't have to call it that."

"Forget it," she said. "We've never done that…well, once maybe- but we're not about to do it again."

Blackrose smothered a snort. So, the crew wasn't so innocent after all.

"I agree," the Zabrak said.

"Same," the Klatooinian nodded.

The Kaleesh withdrew somewhat. "Okay, so I was just thinking out loud."

"There's something else," the Zabrak put in, then turned to a bipedal droid with many appendages. "Tell the captain what you were telling us."

The droid then moved to the middle of the group, than turned to Lah. "Captain, I merely pointed out that Muuns are not known to travel without ample reasons for doing so. In fact, most Muuns are reluctant to leave Muunilinst for any purpose other than to transact business negotiations."

"Yeah, _most_ Muuns," Blackrose quietly murmured to herself.

"That's exactly what I was saying about collateral," the Kaleesh interrupted. "There has to be some financial reason for his being on Bal'demnic- some major deal in the works we might be able to get in on. A construction project, maybe."

"Let, FourDee finish," the Zabrak said.

Lah turned back to the droid. "Go ahead."

"It has yet to be determined just what the Muun was involved in. Suppose, however, that the nature of his business is going to impact Bal'demnic in a negative way. Should word spread that the crew of the _Woebegone_ lent their support to the Muun's illegal departure, then what might become of the ship's reputation in the Auril sector? You may wish to include the worth of that in your calculations regarding an arrangement for onward passage."

The Zabrak folded his arms over his chest. "Is our stowaways going to offer to set each of us for life, in case our services are no longer wanted in this sector?"

"What about what the Muuns can do to us if we don't take them?" the Aqualish said. "They've got a reach as long as a galactic arm."

The Klatooinian laughed. "What're they going to do? Downgrade our portfolios? Freeze our assets? Ruin our credit rating? Our only assets are this ship and our reputation for doing what we say what we're going to do."

"Mostly," the Zabrak put in.

 _Oh, the consenquences are a lot worse than that…_ Blackrose thought.

The Kaleesh slapped his hands on his thighs. "Goes back to what I said about asking for a lot more than what he might see as a fair price. These Banking Clan types hold on to every credit. But we got ourselves a live Muun, and no matter who he is or what he's pretending to be, I guarantee you he's worth more than ten years of dealing in meattails and octopods."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the Zabrak broke it. "Captain?"

"I'm not swayed by any of this," Lah said after a moment. "I want them off our hands."

The Aqualish looked puzzled. "You think they're dangerous?"

The Kaleesh laughed at the thought. "Muuns are cowards, the lot of them. They use credits as weapons. And what's a human girl going to do against all of us? I bet she can't even use a blaster correctly."

Blackrose silently scowled at that remark. Not only of him saying she's completely defenseless, but again with the stereotyping of Muuns. True some of them are cowards…but definitely not this one. She had to admit, though, the Togruta captain is a little smarter than she looks.

"You asked for my gut reaction. That's what I'm giving you," Lah replied.

"I have an idea," the Zabrak said. "A kind of compromise. We drop out of hyperspace and comm the authorities on Bal'demnic. If those two are wanted, for whatever reason, we return them, cargo or no. If not, we decide on a figure for taking them to Ithor, and no farther."

Blackrose sighed. This wouldn't end well.

The Zabrak then looks at his captain. "Are you willing to take that deal to them, Captain?"

"All right," she said finally. "That sounds reasonable." But she didn't move.

"Do you, uh, want backup?" the Klatooinian asked.

"No, no," she said, rising up to her feet.

 _I'm the captain_ , Blackrose could almost hear Lah say as she sees the Togruta's right hand move discreetly to the blaster on her hip, priming the weapon for fire.

Blackrose slowly moved away and out of the vent. She needed to report back to Plagueis all that she heard, now knowing both the captain and her crew are likely now doomed.

* * *

"We're going to have to keep you on ice for a bit longer," Lah said when she returned to the cargo bay.

Blackrose told Plagueis everything that had transpired in the main room before the captain arrived. He had told her that he had predicted as much, that it was pointless to strike a deal with the crew. Nevertheless, he played along to the Togruta.

"Does that mean you failed to reach a consenuses?" he asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Lah replied. "We've decided we need to know who you are before we agree to provide you with passage. And since you seem reluctant to tell us, we're going to check with Bal'demnic."

The Muun's face took on an expression of disappointment. "Captain, I've told you all that you really need to know."

Suddenly, the Woebegone lurched a bit.

"We're dropping out of hyperspace," the Togruta said with attempted finality.

Blackrose suddenly remembered of one time Darth Tenebrous said. _To we who dwell in the Force, normal life is little more than pretense. Our only actions of significance are those we undertake in service to the dark side._ She wondered if Plagueis is reminded of the same thing.

"I cannot permit this, Captain," Plagueis said.

Lah's expression only hardened. "I'm afraid you'll have to."

Her hand now reached for the primed up blaster on her hip, and Plagueis subtlely signaled Blackrose to get back. Blackrose took the cue, slowly crawling backward into a spot she was sure that no ricochete of the blaster blot would reach her.

"Don't, Captain," was all she heard the Muun say, before she closed her eyes and braced herself.


	5. Chapter 4: Deadly Teamwork

The Woebegone shook as it reverted to realspace when Blackrose heard the click and ignition of Plagueis' lightsaber, followed by a stuttering gasp of breath and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Hearing only the humming of the Sith weapon, she opened her eyes to see a nearly decapitated Togruta captain on the floor at the Muun's feet.

Feeling that it was safe to come out now, she crawled out of her hiding place. "One down," she stated.

The Muun said nothing as he used the Force to burst the door open and rush in to the main room, her slowly following behind.

Inside, the rest of the crew turned as one to the Sith Lord who made a sudden stop only a few meters from where they were seated, lightsaber in hand and eyes blazing yellow.

In response, each of the crew members quickly grab hold of the weapons that are strapped to their thighs, readying themselves for combat while the droid nearby merely moved back to a safer spot and started a backup routine in case it was destroyed.

Blackrose peeked around the crippled door to watch as the Klatooinian started the fight, leaping into action and firing his blaster while he raced for cover behind of the bulkheads. The Zabrak followed quickly after by firing his own in a barrage of blaster bolts toward the Muun. Then, the Kaleesh and the Aqualish tried to flank him so there'd be no escape.

While Blackrose knew it was going to take a lot more than that to stop Plagueis, she can't help but feel a little concerned about his condition due to the wound on his lower back.

At the same time, she heard footsteps from the hallway that lead to the cockpit. The owners of these footsteps then reveal themselves, Blackrose recognizing them as a Balosar and a Dressellian. No doubt the rest of the crew on the ship. Blackrose felt her body twinge once or twice as if in preparation.

Unknown to everyone, except the Sith Lords she was with throughout the years, she wasn't entirely defenseless.

Plagueis' first move against the incoming blaster bolts was a quick combination of body movements. With his lightsaber and his other bare hand, he deflected and returned every shot that was aimed at him. Some of the shots bounced throughout the area, ricocheting off alarms that signaled an emergency illumination which puts out fire-suppressant foam from the aerosols.

Just as the Balosar and the Dressellian enter the main cabin space, the hatches were sealed every door around the room to prevent anyone from escaping the skirmish. Blackrose knew that it was time to act, jumping in before she was locked out.

Plagueis noticed Blackrose and gave one of his quick subtle gestures with his lightsaber toward the crewmembers who just came in. Blackrose had been taught certain gestures in body language that indicated the Sith Lord in question is in want of assistance.

The girl took the hint and dove down, sliding across the floor with the help of the foam to the Bolsar to pull down his retractable antennapalps from behind, hard enough to bring his head down to just the right angle as Plagueis threw his lightsaber in a spinning arc towards them.

In the next second, the twirling crimson blade effortlessly sliced through the antennapalps along with his scalp. The second after, the lightsaber cut through the Dressellian's shoulder, teal blood spraying from the wound. As the result, the Balosar fell face down while the other being screamed in pain, collapsing to the floor.

In the moment Plagueis threw the lightsaber, the Klatooinian leapt from his cover and pressed on his attack of blaster bolts more aggressively upon the Muun. Instead of evading the shots, he reached out with his right hand and absorbed them. Like a battery being charged, a fountain of energy in the form of lightning sparked to life on his fingertips. He then speared it back on the astounded Klatooinian full on, blowing him off his feet. After hitting the wall, the electrocuted Klatooinian fell to the floor in a twitching heap.

The Zabrak watched the whole thing as his blaster became depleted. He snarled and drew a viroblade from his belt and leapt toward Plagueis, his large hand outstretched to grab hold of the Muun's neck. At the same time, Plagueis' lightsaber returned to his hand, but instead of fighting back with his weapon, he danced and twirled out of the Zabrak's advancing viroblade, as well as the martial punches and kicks.

The muun kept parrying the Zabrak's attacks until they reached a wall. Before the many-horned being could get a chance to hit him, Blackrose interfered by sweeping one of her legs to knock him off balance. Plagueis seized his chance by side-kicking him sharply in the thorax that drove him across the cabin and into the bulkhead. The impact was hard enough that Blackrose could actually hear the Zabrak's spine snap.

Suddenly, she was punched at the back of her head, forcing her down on the floor. A bit dazed, she looked up and saw both the Aqualish and the Kaleesh were upon the Sith Lord, attacking him…but Plagueis just stands there as if he was unaffected by their efforts. They even tried their bare teeth and claws, but to no avail to even nerve him.

When Blackrose thought that enough is enough, she quickly jumped on her feet and wrapped her hands around the Kaleesh's head. Then, with one swift movement, she twisted the pointy-eared being's head hard enough to snap his neck Plagueis, at the same time, used his lightsaber to slice off the Aqualish's snout. No sooner, the air started to fill with an odor with the Kaleesh's pheromones that assured his death.

With no one else to oppose them, Blackrose settled herself down on the floor to catch her breath while she watched Plagueis straighten himself up and deactivate his weapon. He looked over the fallen, some not even dead, but severely injured.

His eyes found the droid that Blackrose had mentioned earlier, fixing his lightsaber to his belt before he walked toward one of their victims. Apparently, despite missing its snout, the Aqualish is still alive, but not for long. Blackrose notices and crawled close to the twitching being beside Plagueis when he got down to one knee, observing him.

The being's bulging eyes looked out on the two pleadingly for help, but neither complied, only staring.

Losing interest in the Aqualish, the Muun then rose and went over to the Zabrak, Blackrose in tow. The Zabrak's chest cavity was crushed, blood bubbling with every gasping breath he took.

Blackrose turned to Plagueis, who closed his eyes and concentrated with the Force upon the crewmember. The Zabrak snapped back into pained consciousness in response. Blackrose's eyes lit up in fascination. The Sith Lord might finally be onto something relating to his research.

But, unfortunately, the Zabrak's seemingly renewed life was only temporary, for his heartbeat grew ragged and his breath shuttered. Then he was gone.

Blackrose sighed in disappointment, Plagueis huffing in frustration from the failure. His agitation grew when the Balosar and the Dressellian were already dead as well.

The Klatooinian was the only one alive. He had regained consciousness, but was paralyzed from the waist down from the Muun's lightning.

He glared at the both of them. "You and your Padawan dishonor your heritage with your weapon, Jedi," he managed to speak out. "You could have used…the Force to compel us to do as you wished. I've not only seen it, but experienced it."

Blackrose scoffed as they were referred to as Jedi, while Plagueis only frowned in distaste. "If you've so little will, then you are no of use to me, Klatooinian." he replied right before he ended the being's life with a click of his thumb and middle finger.

As if on cue, the klaxons finally silenced and the aerosols stopped pouring fire suppressing foam. Blackrose sighed in relief at the room going silent. The constant wailing of those alarms were giving her a headache.

Both of them soon turned their attention to the lone droid in the corner.

"What do we do with him?" Blackrose asked.

Plagueis examined the droid for a moment, then he responded. "Spare it. It could be useful. The Captain said it was a medical droid, after all…"

The muun Sith Lord then straightened up and approached it slowly. "What name to you respond to?"

The droid didn't hesitate to answer. "OneOne-FourDee, sir."

"Can you pilot this ship, OneOne-FourDee?"

"I can, sir." It's photoreceptors focused down on the bodies surrounding it. "Do you wish to relocate the survivors to medbay or jettison the corpses?"

Plagueis looked over their grim handiwork. "Leave them," he replied, much to Blackrose's disgust. She sighed that once again she had to deal with freshly rotting bodies, for it was definitely not the first time.

The Muun shrugged out of his cloak and hang it in a nearby chair. "Captain Lah remarked that you have medical capabilities."

"I do, sir."

Plagueis then turned around and pulled up his bloodstained tunic and revealed his swollen lower back. "Are you capable of repairing this?"

The droid moved closer and focused it's gaze on the poorly-bandaged gash. "The wound shows signs of infection and putrefaction, sir, but yes, I can repair it."

"Good," Blackrose said with a smile, relieved that the Sith Lord's condition can better in no time.

The Muun lowered his tunic back down and pulled out a comlink from a pocket in his robe. After activating it, he spent a few minutes inputting data, then he hand it to the droid. "Set a course for these coordinates, then attend to me in the captain's quarters."

The droid nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

"Prepare food and drink. I'm famished….and Blackrose."

"Yeah?"

"Go clean yourself up. You're a mess."

Blackrose looked down at her clothing which was splattered in the Dressellian's teal blood, and sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Blackrose stepped out the shower. She dried off and put on a set of clothes that she found in one of the ship's cabins. Luckily, they were her size and stylish enough to be acceptable in public. Once she was finished, she decided to check on Plagueis to see if the droid had done what it promised and mended his wound.

Once she arrived at the Captain's cabin, she found him laying down on the bunk with a bacta patch covering his lower back.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" she asked gently.

Plagueis slowly sat upright to face her, "The pain hasn't disappeared entirely, but I'll be fine."

The girl nodded in response, grabbing a piece of food from a nearby table and sitting down next to him. "Curious...anything interesting about the Wobegone's crew? Their midi-cholrians, I mean."

"There was, actually," the Sith Lord mused. "Even when I was successful in repairing the damage to their bodies with the Force, for it was as simple as lifting a stone, I wasn't able to keep them alive or bring them back to life."

He looked in the direction of the entry door. "I sensed that Captain Lah was at least strongest in the Force. If it weren't for my injury, I would have simply pierced her neck and cervical spinal cord...and yet, she had fast reflexes that had herself decapitated on impact. The Zabrak had a high midi-chlorian count as well, but not as much as the Captain. Not enough to make him Force-sensitive."

Blackrose looked up in thought. "Interesting how they behave in different beings. Like in Tenabrous two days ago, and now in the Togruta and the Zabrak"

"Indeed."

Blackrose remembered the fact that the Jedi usually measured the midi-chlorian counts in blood tests they performed on potential beings for their Order. She knew that the Sith, such as Plagueis, didn't need such tactics. He could sense the Force sensitivity in a being and also perceive midi-chlorians that give individual traits in each one, especially in Forceful creatures. That particular ability aided the Sith well in finding the next being to carry the title as Sith Lord throughout the years.

"It's a pity for them," Plagueis continued. "The Woebegone crew were destined to be dead when we boarded the ship. Strange, however, that it is as if the midi-chlorians in them knew it was coming."

"Like...they know the future?" Blackrose inquired, fascinated. "That they knew we were going to kill them before we even showed up?"

"Perhaps...it might explain why my attempts to save them were all for naught, deeming it impossible."

Blackrose took it to thought. How strange, indeed. For some reason, it reminded her that there was a technique that the ancient Sith use to draw on the life energy of dying beings to extend their own lives, or a life of another. Unfortunately, that archive of history had been lost, just as the essence transfer technique that Bane had attempted to search for long ago.

Shortly after, the two felt the ship revert back to realspace, meaning that they are near their destination.

The Muun stood up. "Come along, Blackrose," he said as he dressed himself over his bacta patch. "We will be boarding soon."

"Yes, sir," she replied as she followed him out.

The two ventured through the the main cabin, which was still littered with bodies, and headed straight to the undermount cockpit.

"Sir, we are approaching the coordinates supplied by your comlink,"the droid stated as the Muun and human entered.

Plagueis took a seat in the captain's chair, which was a bit small for his body, but paid no mind to it. "How do you come to be aboard the Woebegone, droid?"

Blackrose sat at the co-pilot's chair, wondering the same thing. Since they're sparing this droid, they might as well get to know it.

"Formerly, I served the needs of a medical facility on Obroa-skai," the droid answered.

"In what capacity?"

"Research, in addition to performing a wide range of surgeries on beings of diverse species."

"Thus your many appendages," the Muun noted as he and Blackrose regarded the droid.

"Yes, sir. But the ones I wear currently were retrofitted when I became the property of Captain Lah, so that I might better serve the needs of the Woebegone."

"And how did you become the captain's property?"

"I believe, sir, that I was awarded to Captain Lah in place of payments due for the receipt of certain merchandise. It is also my belief that the exchange was meant to be temporary-"

"But, Captain Lah decided to keep you," Blackrose interjected.

"Yes, madam, she decided to keep me. I'm sorry to say that I am at a loss to explain her reasons, and I never presumed to ask."

"That's a good quality in a droid," Plagueis complimented.

"I understand how it could be, sir."

Blackrose had to stifle a snort. Of course it's a good quality for their sake. Compliant, submissive and obedient.

"Tell me, droid," Plagueis said, as if challenging it, "What is the possible consequence of low theloxin levels in a Pau'an?"

OneOne-FourDee didn't hesitate to answer. "One possible consequence would be an elevation of the oxidation rate, leading to the growth of an exophthalmic goiter, which in turn would affect the production of roaamin from the anterior lobes of the lutiaary gland."

"And?"

"One result might be giantism, well beyond the Pau'an norm."

"If so?"

"The connecting ganglia making up the autonomic nervous system and controlling glandular secretion might induce an acceleration of the circular sphincter muscles of the digestive tract, resulting in xerophthalmia."

"So, you are a diagnostician, as well?"

"In a minor capacity, sir."

Blackrose stared blankly and then clapped her hands. Even though she has a hard time to understand clearly what half of what the droid said, it was pretty impressive.

"You're pretty knowledgeable, FourDee," she said.

"Thank you, madam."

Their conversation was interrupted when they spot a large ringed planet beyond the viewport. A space station near it turned in the orbit near a heavily cratered moon, it's long arms eager to latch on to a ship and tether it in.

Plagueis called data to the display screen of his comlink and hand it to 11-4D. "Transmit this code over the comm," he ordered.

When the droid performed the task, they waited for a moment before they hear a voice crackled through the cockpit's annunciators.

"Unidentified freighter, Deep Space Demo and Removal is in reception of your request. Give us a moment to authenticate your transmission," says a male voice, no doubt one of the people in charge of the docking bay of the station.

"Holding fast while you authenticate," Plagueis said.

"Freighter, you are cleared for docking," the voice announced a moment later.

"My ship," the Muun said as he took ahold of the control yoke while Blackrose watched as they were directed by the station to a berth at the end close to one of the enormous arms.

Plageuis shut down the ship's system, stood up from his seat, and turned to 11-4D. "You will accompany us into the landing bay," he ordered. "Raise the boarding ramp behind us and activate the anti-intrusion system. No one is to board the Woebegone unless I say otherwise."

"I understand, sir."

Both the Muun and human slowly walked down from the boarding ramp into the gloomy landing bay. A female Nikto and a young male Dug with a group of armed beings behind them awaited them.

When Plagueis revealed himself by lowering the hood of his robe, the Nikto stiffened in surprise and signaled the others, except the Dug, to leave.

"Magister Damask," she greeted, "I have no foreknowledge-"

Plagueis raised his hand to cut her off, "This isn't a social call."

Blackrose couldn't help but giggle to herself. She bet that the Nikto didn't expect such an important figure of the Banking Clan to show up from an unfamiliar ship.

"Of course, Magister," the Nikto said as she straightened herself, "Regardless, do you wish me to apprise Boss Cabra of your visit?"

"Is he on station?"

"No, sir, but he can be reached by comlink."

"That won't be necessary, I'll contact him myself."

"As you wish, Magister. What services can the station provide?"

Plagueis gestured to the ship behind him. "This ship is to be sealed and slagged."

Blackrose smiled from his order to the Nikto. Getting rid of the evidence inside was a good idea.

"Without salvaging anything?" the Dug said in confusion.

Plagueis fixed his gaze hard on him. "I said sealed and slagged. Do you need to hear it a third time?"

"Do you know who you're talking to, Muun?" the Dug growled, baring his teeth.

Blackrose regarded the Dug in surprise. He had a lot of nerve to say something like that to the Magister of Damask Holdings.

Plagueis only switched his gaze back on the Nikto. "Who is this callow pup?"

"Pup?!" the Dug repeated in anger before the Nikto could speak.

"Boss Cabra's youngest progeny, Magister," she answered quickly while holding the Dug back with an arm. "He means no disrespect."

Plagueis stared at the Dug. "What are you called, pup?"

In response, the Dug snarled and tensed his rear legs, about to make a leap at the Muun. Blackrose was about to step in to protect Plagueis, but the Nikto whirled and slapped the angry mammalian being across his snout and grabbed ahold of his throat.

"Answer him!" She shouted in his face. "And with due respect!"

Blackrose smirked as the Dug whimpered pathetically in pain and humiliation.

"Darnada!" he squeaked out.

"Darnada," Plagueis repeated, then turned to the Nikto. "Perhaps young Darnada should be muzzled to prevent him from endangering his father's business relationships."

Blackrose snickered under her breath of viewing that imagery in her head, but stayed silent as the Nikto replied in apology. "His brashness reflects his inexperience, Magister."

She gave a final glare to Darnada before she continued. "Trust that your orders regarding the ship will be honored in full, Magister."

"My companion and I will also need a change of wardrobe and a fueled, piloted ship," Plagueis added.

"Can we provide the pilot with a destination beforehand?"

"Muunilinst."

Blackrose sighed. _Thank Force we can finally go home..._

"Of course, Magister. What are your instructions regarding the droid?"

"Instructions?"

"Is the droid to be slagged along with the ship?"

Both Plagueis and Blackrose turned to 11-4D which resided on the boarding ramp. Blackrose felt bad all of the sudden. They weren't going to give it up already, were they?

She almost made a pleading look to the Sith Lord, but Plagueis asked immediately, "How much of your memory can be wiped without tampering with your medical protocols?"

"I'm modular in design," the droid replied, "My memory storage can be erased in its entirety or according to whatever parameters you establish."

The girl grinned in relief as Plagueis considered that. "Remain with the ship until it has been liquefied. I will expect a complete audio-vid recording."

11-4D raised it's right appendages in a gesture of a salute. "At your service, Magister Damask."

Blackrose couldn't help but curtsy to the Muun for the fun of it, "As am I, sir."

Plagueis couldn't help but smile.


End file.
